The face of The Moon
by Ygraine
Summary: Malfoy has a fixation with Lily, he also knows something that Lily does not believe something about her origin, and her eyes! Meanwhile what is the relationship between her and Snape?
1. Prologe

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, save memorabilia all rights belong to JK Rowling and I am making no profit from this.  
  
A/N: This story contains rape, seduction and probably drunken brawls, if you have any thing against //Reading// any of these things turn away now. And if you have interests in doing any of these things (mainly the first thing) go and chop your genitals off. Thank you and hope that you enjoy the story.  
  
Prologue  
  
It was how any poet would describe a summer's day, the sun shining, birds singing and the first years laughing, tickling the giant squid's tentacles. Heaven. This included Lily Evans. The now fifth year Gryffindor prefect sat on the bank of the lake, smoke coming out of Hagrids hut, making a daisy chain, just enjoying the summer breeze that lightly tousled her hair, humming to herself completely oblivious to the person behind her.  
  
It wasn't until his shadow blocked out the light did Lily turn around and look up. He was thin, tall and stood in a stance that quite obviously showed his wealth, white blonde hair shining and fierce grey eyes, that did not agree with the smile he wore on his thin lips. Lily yet again returned to face the lake.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked, looking down at her in more ways than one.  
  
"Leave me alone Lucius unless you have anything urgently important to say."  
  
He did something that most people would find extremely complimenting but to Lily it was patronising. He sat down, straight onto the grass.  
  
"Lucius I'm amazed that you let your robes get dirty."  
  
"You know I'd do anything for you." His hand reached to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and kiss it, but Lily jerked away.  
  
"What, urgently import thing did you have to tell me?"  
  
His cold eyes looked up at hers as he slouched down to a more comfortable position. "Don't you think it can wait?" He asked, a smirk creeping across his features.  
  
Lily plucked up a blade of grass from between their close bodies and he gasped thinking that she was reaching for him.  
  
"No," she said inspecting the grass blade. She then looked up to his eyes, and matched his smirk, mocking it. "Not really."  
  
Lucius swallowed. "The Dark Lord is getting stronger. You being a muggleborn will be in grave danger."  
  
"I know that."  
  
He lent over to her ear and whispered in an almost sensual way. "I know a way that will keep you safe, from him, and may even gain you his favour." Slowly he leant back.  
  
She moved forward to him and whispered into his lips. "And what, would that be?"  
  
Smirking again, he stood up and looked down, "I think you know, flower."  
  
A/N: That was just a prologue to get you taste buds tickling. Next chapter is already up. And it'll probably be a Lily Snape fic, but more friendship base, but two friends close, different sex, hormones running wild..I think you know what I mean to happen.  
  
Just follow the arrows. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, save memorabilia all rights belong to JK Rowling and I am making no profit from this.  
  
A/N: This story contains rape, seduction and probably drunken brawls, if you have any thing against //Reading// any of these things turn away now. And if you have interests in doing any of these things (mainly the first thing) go and chop your genitals off. Thank you and hope that you enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Lily hurried her way up to Gryffindor Tower. On the way she had to help some lost first years find their way up their from the Great Hall. She remembered when she had got completely lost from every one else in her first year. It was then did she first meet Lucius Malfoy. He was a knowledgeable third year, well to a little first year girl he was.  
  
Sighing to herself she opened yet another doorway and found nothing. If only she found someone that she recognised, just anyone then she'd be all right. It was being all on her own that scared her. It was the second day in this strange place and she was lost.  
  
She remembered getting her letter, over two months ago now. Her older sister wasn't happy with it at all. She thought Lily to be a freak. Her parents on the other hand were proud of her. Albeit shaken at first, especially her mother. Her surprise didn't really look like surprise. It was as she had been expecting it but also feared it and didn't want any one to know. Her father didn't suspect any thing, and he was convinced that it was a hoax. In fact he almost punished Petunia, her sister, into creating the letter. But another one came shortly after and it said that there would be a wizard family to accompany her. That was when she had met James.  
  
If only she could find him //now// that would solve her problems, he too had got sorted into Gryffindor, and they had got quite close. But he seemed a bit strange around her. The way he looked into her eyes, almost like he recognised them on someone else. Lily had never met, or even heard any one having the some shade of green as hers. They were //unnaturally// green.  
  
Lily sighed again, and jumped when she felt someone behind her. He was tall, older than she, with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Are you lost?" He asked, almost caring.  
  
"Yes, I'm trying to find Gryffindor tower." She looked up at him; (she was quite short.)  
  
"Oh, well I can't help you there, sorry, I'm a Slytherin myself. Lucius Malfoy." He held out his hand, which she shook.  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Ah.muggleborn." He said, giving her clothes a glare.  
  
"Yes." He looked right into her eyes, and blinked.  
  
"I could swear I've seen your eyes before. Are you sure that you have no wizarding blood in you?"  
  
"Quite sure."  
  
"If the girl says she's muggleborn, then she's muggleborn." Said a new voice, (rather a sneer) from behind her. Lily turned around. There, was another boy, quite tall, though shorter than this Lucius fellow, he had black hair, the shine was what most would mistake as grease and what looked like black hollow eyes.  
  
"Severus, such a pleasure to see you again. It's been quite a while hasn't it."  
  
"I saw you yesterday, Lucius." He looked at Lily. "Who's your little friend?" He asked.  
  
"This is Lily Evans. Lily this is Severus, he's in your year, but we're old friends."  
  
"Our fathers happen to know each other." He said. "It's a pleasure. I think I overheard that you were lost. I'm a Slytherin so do not know where Gryffindor Tower is located, but I saw Potter and his pathetic little mongrels over there." He waved his hand behind him vaguely. "I'll make sure Lily here finds them, thank you Lucius, I will see you soon."  
  
And then Lucius Malfoy was gone, and Lily was glad, but she didn't know what to think of this other person either, Severus something? When Lucius was out of earshot, he turned on her. "You are //very// lucky." He said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You have to be careful, especially now. Muggleborns are in danger. Old families such as the Malfoys belief that those who can not trace their wizarding ancestry back to the age of Merlin, then you're not rightfully allowed to study magic. Which is quite pathetic because hardly any one can trace their ancestry back very far at all. I can only do it a few centuries."  
  
"Were you being sarcastic about the whole Merlin thing?"  
  
"Only slightly."  
  
"You mean he actually existed!"  
  
"Of course. There was no Sword in the stone, well, a little stone."  
  
"So the general story is true?"  
  
"Yes. Merlin gave Uther a polyjiuce Potion."  
  
"Polyjuice?"  
  
"A potion that makes you take the appearance of someone else. Any way, he gave this to King Uther and he took the Lady Ygraine of Cornwall as his for the night, and bore Arthur."  
  
"Whoa. Do most take this view? Muggleborns bad."  
  
"Enough."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"My family?" She nodded. He turned his head to her. "Yes."  
  
"Do you personally?"  
  
"No, as long as they are capable of doing magic, that's all that should matter. Here, Potter."  
  
"Thank-you. I'll see you around."  
  
Severus nodded, and went away, and Lily ran up to James.  
  
She had also met Severus in that time too. But they had to hide how close they //really// were from the public eye. Society wouldn't except it. To every one they merely studied together. (Lily wasn't too good at potions while Severus.he was out of every ones league. Sometimes he got better potions than the teacher did, and he often moaned that the schools supplies were rubbish.)  
  
Lily had lost count of the number of time that he had saved her from the clutches of Lucius Malfoy, ever since that first time.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Severus?" Lily called.  
  
"What?" He asked sleepy.  
  
"Were you asleep?"  
  
"What are you doing here? This is the Slytherin boys' dorm."  
  
"No it's not. It's the history of magic classroom. Lesson's over."  
  
Severus' head jerked up, luckily the classroom was now empty. "What happened there?"  
  
Lily shrugged and continued putting her books in her bag. "You fell asleep."  
  
"I never fall asleep in class." Severus said getting up.  
  
"Well you did here." She sighed and made sure Binns was out of earshot. "And I don't blame you, it was really boring."  
  
She looked towards the door and saw Lucius walk past. He paused and looked straight at Lily. They hadn't talked since his speech at the beginning of the year; it was now two weeks into it. She found Lucius.well.scary. His whole aura was giving off some negative vibe that all the girls fell for.  
  
Except Lily.  
  
But Lily was the only one he wanted, and he would do anything to get her.  
  
She never told any one about it, even Severus but she suspected that he knew. This fixation that Lucius had with Lily had been going on for years since Lily's second year. At first it was stupid things like trying to kiss her and asking her to all the dances, (even though they were a rare occurrence, Dumbledore thought it wise to have them as it brought students together, especially in dark times.) But now. It was different, he was older, and bigger than she was and Lily was scared of what he would do to her. There had been more than one occasion when he had tried to drag him into his private bedroom.  
  
She swallowed and smiled sweetly at Lucius who nodded at her and at Severus before going along to his next class.  
  
Lily then turned to her friend "Coming?"  
  
Severus, scanned her up and down, (thinking that she wouldn't notice) and nodded.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night at dinner was the worse, all through it Lucius was staring at her, mouthing something that she couldn't understand, like a different language. Even when she turned away she could still feel his eyes burning into her. Unable to concentrate she got up, made her excuses, and left the great hall.  
  
She could feel Lucius follow her.  
  
Jogging lightly up the stairs he stopped her. "Going anywhere?"  
  
Sighing, she turned around. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired."  
  
"Oh." He said pouting almost. He circled around her. "But the night is so young." He had a hold of her wrist and he brought it up to his cheek. "You're shaking." She snatched it away and put it behind her back. "That's rude."  
  
He went up close to her, and cocked his head to the side. "Thought any thing about my proposition?"  
  
"You never gave me one."  
  
"I thought it obvious."  
  
"So, if I become your willing love slave you'll keep me from harms way."  
  
"That's pretty much it."  
  
"Pretty much? Sorry Lucius no sharing. I'm sure all your Death Eater friends would love to have a taste of me, but no."  
  
"I don't share my things."  
  
"I'm not yours to share."  
  
He grabbed hold of the roots of her hair. "You're just so beautiful. I've seen the way the he looks at you."  
  
"Who." She said, playing dumb.  
  
"You know who I mean. But he can't have you. Permission first has to be gained from your father. And I have it."  
  
"He is not my father, whatever you say."  
  
Lucius smirked and kissed her. "Believe what you will, but always remember that you are mine, not his." He then let go of her hair and left her, going back to the great hall.  
  
Breathing some steadying breaths Lily carried on walking up the stairs. Once up in Gryffindor tower she ran to the bathroom slid down the wall and put her face in her hands. She didn't notice that she was crying. There was nothing that she could do. She wasn't going to tell a teacher, she was sure Severus knew that //something// was going on, but not the full extent of it, and James was always playing around, thinking that life was just one big laugh to notice.  
  
Even if she did tell someone there was nothing that could be done. The Malfoys were a rich and //very// powerful family in the Ministry. Mr Malfoy, would unlikely have anything against his only son raping a poor muggleborn girl. Somehow he'd get way with it, even get Lily into trouble, somehow.  
  
But according to Lucius she wasn't muggleborn. She was something else. But she wasn't going to believe him about it.  
  
There was a knock on the bathroom door. "Lily, you in there?" it was Sirius.  
  
"Sirius, this is the girls bathroom. You're not exactly allowed in here."  
  
"We were worried about you. That's all. You bolted pretty fast. Anything wrong?" Lily dried her eyes, and stood up straight, and opened the door.  
  
"I'm fine, I just went to the bathroom. Nothing strange about that, isn't there?"  
  
"No, but."  
  
"So, if you'll excuse me I have homework to do. Goodbye. Unless you want to join me of course. It' potions, and I know how that's your favourite."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"What did he do to you this time?" Severus said.  
  
Lily looked up from the textbook. "Huh?" she asked. His eyes were full of worry, and face sincere, it was something that rarely happened in front of people, if they were not Lily Evans.  
  
"I know that's he's doing something to you. I just don't know what."  
  
Lily rotated her shoulders, and breathed deeply. "I don't want to talk about, it. Now, the draught of the." She said getting back to potions.  
  
Severus slammed her book closed making her and every one else in the room jump. "Listen, please, tell me what's going on? I can help you." He said to her.  
  
"What?" She whispered. "Because you're a Slytherin, and your father can tell his father don't do that."  
  
"Stop being so stupid Lily. Please."  
  
"It's none of your business."  
  
"It is my business." He said, leaning close to her. "You have to tell me, or he's going to keep doing it."  
  
"Lucius." Lily greeted startled, as the man in question appeared behind Severus.  
  
"Forming a conspiracy I see." He said. Severus turned around, and looked at him trying, it seemed, to hide wide eyes. "I thought you were tired Lily."  
  
"Yeah, I realised that I had homework and had to get that done first." Lily said, sweat glands working to full extent.  
  
"I see." Lucius sneered. "Now, I hope you weren't talking about me."  
  
"No, we were studying and, somehow Potter came into the mix of things. Lily knows about his next idiotic 'prank' and is not telling me." Severus covered up wonderfully.  
  
Lucius gave a smirk and sat down next to Lily. "You should tell him you know. Or you'll have a detention let's say, next week?" He got up; "I'll send you your form."  
  
When he had finally gone, Lily gaped. "Can.can he even //do// that?"  
  
Severus sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. But the head boy and girl rarely do it. You have to have it with him, so they can't be bothered, just take points off. Sorry, that I got you into trouble."  
  
"Don't be. Somehow I think that he would have found a reason to do that to me any way."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
His father had taught him how to Apperate a couple of summers ago. So as long as he was careful and did it out of site he was able to Apperate home and update his father on what he was doing. If he had something to tell him. Like now.  
  
"Father she is still being resistant. I have tried claiming her but."  
  
"I have had enough of this Lucius." His father said. Horatio Malfoy, stood tall his blonde hair much brighter than Lucius' "She is just a stupid Mudblood girl to the public." Lucius opened his mouth to disagree. "I know, that she is not. Tell me, Lucius, you have informed the girl of her heritage?"  
  
"Yes father, but she will not listen, stubborn little bitch is determined that she is a mudblood. I have tried to convince her that she is much more than that."  
  
"Indeed she is." Said a cold voice from behind them. Both the Malfoys turned around and fell to their knees. "Do rise." Lucius slowly rose, and looked at Lord Voldemort finally he was meeting him. He had dreamed of this moment for many a year, he and Lily rightfully siding him. "I understand that you talk of young Lily, yes?"  
  
"Yes Milord." His father said. Lucius kept his head low.  
  
"Ah, young Lucius. Such a pleasure to finally meet you." He held out his hand and Lucius did what his father had told him to do if this were ever to happen, he kissed the back of it.  
  
"Milord." He greeted.  
  
"Master Malfoy, tell me. What has she done to you?"  
  
"Lied mainly Milord, lied to get around, make stories up. Severus Snape is covering up for her."  
  
Voldemort furrowed his green eyes. "Snape? Yes, I know of his family, a good pure-blooded family.yes." He paused. "Explain to me Lucius, what is Master Snape doing, except covering up. Do they have romantic issues?" Lucius, felt sudden fear  
  
"I believe, Milord, that Severus is in love with her. Sometime last year, I was following Lily, and I saw them kissing in the Astronomy tower."  
  
"And does she love him?"  
  
"I do not think so Milord, I think that it just happened."  
  
Voldemort chuckled. "A slip of the tongue, one might say." He laughed at his own little joke. "Well, master Malfoy, claim her as you will, you have my permission to do so. You are a good family." He nodded swiftly at his father, "And Lily, will make fine children."  
  
And then he was gone, and Lucius' father stood up and walked next to Lucius. "He is right you know."  
  
"Father, you just told me that she was not worth the bother."  
  
His father glared at him. "Do you think me wrong?"  
  
"No, no of course not."  
  
It was Lucius that brought Lily to the attention of the Dark Lord all those years ago. He had written to his father saying that she had extremely green eyes that were familiar and after some research they had figured out //who// she actually was. He had told Lily last year and she was not at all happy. Neither did she actually believe him.  
  
But she //had// to know who she really was, and she had to accept her fate. Her fate in belonging to him.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Do you like? Yes? Then review!!!! I really need them to sustain my worthless life together. Gone on, you know you want to. Clink on that wee button there. Didn't like it? Then why did you read to whole chapter, and more considering that there was that prologue as well.  
  
I'll get the rest up as soon as possible. But I have exams VERY soon so it might be a wee while, but I'll try my best, and hopefully it will be longer too. 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, save memorabilia all rights belong to JK Rowling and Warner Brothers and I am making no profit from this.  
  
A/N: This story contains rape, seduction and probably drunken brawls, if you have any thing against //Reading// any of these things turn away now. And if you have interests in doing any of these things (mainly the first thing) go and chop your genitals off. Thank you and hope that you enjoy the story.  
Chapter 2  
Lily finally got to bed, trying to sleep and trying to block out the sounds of the other girls yammering away gossiping about boys. She had half a mind to cast a silencing charm on them, just to shut them up. She was very tired and just wanted some sleep.  
  
When they eventually shut up Lily drifted asleep, dreams full of clammy hands touching her in places she didn't want to be touched.  
  
The next day wasn't better than any of the others either. Double potions first thing, sitting next to James who threw things off Severus' head, 'Just wanted to see what would happen' detention was the outcome. That cheered Lily up a tiny little bit. James was a very good friend but sometimes he was just annoying.  
  
"Evil old git." James moaned when they walked to Transfiguration. "It's not like I hurt him. It was a napkin for Petes sake. Moans about every thing he does."  
  
"And you just let everything slide by." Lily muttered.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
But Lily didn't get to answer. "Ah, Lily. I was just about to send you your form, but as you're here." Lucius Malfoy. Every one stopped talking and glared at him. "If you'd just follow me."  
  
Lily breathed deeply and followed Malfoy to a dark corner where nobody could see them. "I spoke to my father."  
  
"That's good I speak to mine quite often."  
  
He leant very close to Lily who was pushed up against the wall. "That's enough cheek from you flower."  
  
"Lucius, I have to get to class."  
  
"It can wait." He was very close now, whispering into her lips.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"You know what I want. I spoke to my father. He agrees with yours, he said I am to claim you, as I will. Now about this detention, because of your cheek earlier I have decided to advance it, tonight eight o'clock, at my room. You know where that is." And then he had gone.  
  
Lily quite vividly remembered where it was.  
  
"You're here after curfew."  
  
Lily turned around. "So are you." There was Severus standing in front of her. They were now in forth year, and had been friends since their first. Ever since they had met. Lily had needed time to think to be alone, so she had left the hectic Gryffindor common room, (James and Si were turning every one into rabbits.)  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to be alone." She turned back to look at the stars; they were in the astronomy tower after all.  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll go."  
  
Lily chuckled. "Relax Severus. I can be alone with you here." He muttered something and joined her. "I just wanted to get away from James."  
  
"Know the feeling. We're dead if we're caught though."  
  
"I don't care. I'll just say I had astronomy homework."  
  
"Oh," His eyebrow furrowed. "Isn't this locked a night?"  
  
"I unlocked it. How did you know I was here anyway."  
  
Severus tapped his nose. "I have my ways."  
  
Lily nodded and silence resumed. Her hands were dangling over the edge as she looked into the distance. She found however, Severus took her hand. Her eyes glanced down to their intertwined fingers and then up at him.  
  
He was slowly moving forward. "You know we can't do this. Society." she said.  
  
"I know, but I don't care. I want to." And then his lips were on hers, soft, sweet. Her arms went around his neck and his on her hips as she stood on her tiptoes. "I love you." He mumbled when he briefly left for some air. The world swept away there was only the two of them, until.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here. A couple of lovebirds eh?"  
  
They quickly broke apart and turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there. "As a prefect I really should report this." He mused. Lily and Severus just stood there silent. "But I have a better idea." He walked up and took Lily's wrist. "Come on Lily, flower."  
  
"Let her go Lucius!" Severus yelled.  
  
Lucius took out his wand and cursed Severus, and he was knocked out. "No!" she yelled. Lucius however put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. He dragged her down lots of stairs, it took what seemed forever, down into the very pit of the dungeon, and he finally opened a door. It was a bedroom. Lucius Malfoy's private bedroom. There had been rumours going around for years that he had his own bedroom, but he tended to sleep in the dormitories.  
  
He pushed her in and shut the door, didn't lock it.  
  
He lit the lamps and pushed her on the bed. "Now, flower don't scream." And he kissed her. He had tried a fair few times but never had succeeded. His hand on her skin was cold, as he traced the outline of her neck. He started to undo her cloak when the door blasted open.  
  
Severus.  
  
But he was unconscious in the astronomy tower.  
  
"I suggest you let her go."  
  
"Severus. Go, turn around now." Malfoy snarled  
  
"Severus! Help, please."  
  
"Bugger off Lucius." Severus yelled and hit him with the same curse that Lucius had hit on him.  
  
Lily jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you thank you so much."  
  
He just kissed her forehead.  
"Sorry I'm late Professor Mcgonagal."  
  
"Hmm. Very well Evans take your seat." She turned to the blackboard and began talking. And Lily sat next to James.  
  
"What did Blondie bear want."  
  
"Don't call him that." Lily hissed.  
  
"Why not, it'll hurt his feelings?" James asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, it's just disturbing. Now shut up, I'm in enough trouble as it is."  
The class finished they had been trying to transfigure a racoon, into a traditional Russian hat.  
  
"What do you mean you're in enough trouble?" James asked before she could run off to Divination.  
  
"I have a detention tonight."  
  
"What and you didn't tell us?" He asked eyes widening. "Oh, Lil I'm so happy for you. I know the first on is tough, but you do get used to them after a while."  
  
"Shut up James."  
~~~~~~~  
  
So it was at a ten to eight did Lily walk down to the dungeons. Walking down lots and lots of stairs, it was getting cold and the stairs were wet. Finally she saw a door and knocked on it.  
  
"Come in." He said.  
  
Gingerly Lily opened the door. It was just as she remembered it. Dark, gloomy and completely unwelcoming. Lucius seemed to have taken this into account and he had lit a number of candles around, Lily prayed that it was just for some extra light.  
  
"Flower. You're here." He said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
She walked in and shut the door behind her, still standing in the doorway; Lucius came up and took her hand.  
  
"Now, what to do for your detention." He brought her hand to his lips and started kissing her fingers. She tried to snatch it away but he was too strong. "What to do, what to do."  
  
"Lucius, get off me. Please." His mouth travelled up her arm until it met with her own. He then picked her up and threw her onto the bed. Lily started to scream.  
  
"No one can hear you, we're very deep down in the dungeons here." He sat on top of her, kissing her, trying to get her clothes off. All the time Lily lay there, thrashing, screaming trying to get him to stop.  
~~~~~~~  
Lucius Malfoy was no where to be found. Well Severus couldn't find him any way. So he knocked on his bedroom door, (Lucky bastard got his own, just because his father was a rich cunt.) there was no answer, but the door was unlocked, so he opened it.  
  
There was a figure sitting on the bed, long red hair draped around her face. "Lily?" He asked running to sit next to her. "Dear Gods, Lily." He took her in his arms. "What did he do?" he asked. "What did the bastard do?"  
  
Lily sniffed. "Isn't it obvious? I thought it was obvious, every thing that was going on. I was so scared."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I knew, but I never thought in a million years.He's often telling me that I should take my own 'mudblood' girl."  
  
He heard Lily burst into tears. "Oh, God Severus, it's my fault."  
  
Severus held her at arms breadth. "It is not your fault. Only his. He did this to you. I'm sorry that I didn't do anything about it I thought." She cut him off with a kiss but he tore her away.  
  
"No, Lily stop. You're upset not thinking right." She was trying to take his cloak off, but he jumped away. "Take a bath. I'll take you to the prefects' bathroom; it's Saturday lunchtime. No one will be there."  
"You don't have to turn around, I don't really care." Severus shook his head and kept staring the painting of the mermaid.  
  
"He's blushing you know." The painting said.  
  
"Am not. Pathetic sea creature." He snarled.  
  
"You can turn around now." Lily said, and there was a soft splash into the water. Severus did so. Taking off his socks and shoes, jumper and tie he got a towel and sat crossed legged by the edge of the bath stroke pool. Looking at himself in the mirror, with only a white school shirt and charcoal grey trousers he really did look like a little boy.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, please. I might drown myself otherwise." She swallowed. "But you don't have to. It is the girls bathroom after all.What if some one comes in!"  
  
"Relax." He stroked her hair. "I locked the door. No one will come in. And if they do.well I don't know. Maybe I'll do something to them."  
  
Lily laughed. "How can you always make the rain go away?"  
  
He leant forward. "It's magic."  
  
She smiled at him. "You're my best friend. You know that, right?" Severus nodded. "Don't tell anybody about.you know. Nothing will come of it. His father's too high up. It'll only get you into trouble."  
  
"I promise. But I'll still make him pay." He carried on stroking her hair. "Just because your muggleborn doesn't mean that you're his toy."  
  
Lily fell silent was a minute or so, but then spoke. "About that. The muggleborn thing. Lucius said something about my father. He told me that. that he wasn't who I thought it was, and well he wanted Lucius to do what he did."  
  
"Shh, I don't care who your father is. Only who you are. I love you. Not your father."  
  
"Well I hope so, I'd be deeply disturbed if you loved my father."  
  
"Is the prospect of me being homosexual //that// alien to you?"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Not that I know of." She pushed her upper body up from bath. And she kissed him. "Definitely not." She pulled him into the bath.  
Black robes billowing behind walking down the charms corridor. There he was. Malfoy. Laughing chatting to some Slytherin sixth year girls. In the distance he could see Potter and his little friends yammering on about something.  
  
"Lucius!" Severus yelled.  
  
"Severus." The Head boy greeted walking up to him with open arms.  
  
Severus curled his right hand into a fist and when Lucius was close he threw a punch at him. Right between the eyes. Malfoy fell to the ground and Severus kicked him a number of times in the stomach before picking him up by the collar and whacked his head off the stone wall.  
  
"I'm guessing that you found her, yes?" The Blonde asked.  
  
Severus punched him right in the eye, it would be black in the morning, or should be any way.  
  
"You touch her again, I //will// kill you." And he let go and walked off, confusion all 'round, especially with Potter's little gang.  
~~~~~~~  
"You'll come to my funeral right?"  
  
Lily jumped taken aback by Severus' outburst. "Pardon?" she asked.  
  
"You'll come to my funeral." It was the sincerity that scared Lily.  
  
"If the worse comes to the worse, of course!" Her head was in his lap, and he was stoking her hair, almost drifting off to a sleep.  
  
"I don't think beating up Lucius last week was the best idea. My father is coming to school to speak with me. He's scary." Lily sat up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My father is loyal to the Dark Lord. Apparently I have jeopardised his position because what I did. I tried explaining... but he kept saying that Voldemort said that you were Lucius' not mine." He gave a weak chuckle.  
  
"I'm not any ones. I'll be whom I want to be with. I choose you."  
  
Severus sighed and Lily had never seen him so lost. "He'll want to see you."  
  
"Then I'll see him. He's probably all bark and no bite."  
  
Severus didn't seem convinced.  
The Forbidden Forest. There was a nagging feeling in Lily, as she stood there among the trees, telling her that it was called that for a reason. "I thought your father was well, meeting you in the school somewhere." She shivered and Severus took off his jumper, (green and silver) and gave it to Lily. "Won't you be cold?" He shook his head and looked around.  
  
"He should be around here somewhere." He sat down on the leaf littered floor, and Lily joined him. "We'll just wait here for him."  
  
And so they did. It took a long time for him to come. Lily asked if they could light a fire as it was getting dark, but Severus said that it would attract animals to them. So Lily had to wait in the dark for Severus' father. She curled up next to him, his arms around hers to keep warm. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes. Two people were there.  
  
She tried to get up but Severus kept her close. One of the men had his wand lit and shinned it in Lily's eyes, she squinted them. "I want to see your eyes girl." So she opened them and allowed the light to shine in. "Pretty. She's not a muggleborn after all. The Dark Lord was right. I could recognise those eyes any where."  
  
"Father, I know that they're unusual but she can't." Severus was saying. Lily sat up, still not free from Severus' grasp, it was quite difficult.  
  
"Quiet boy, I know my history, unlike you."  
  
"I do!" Severus yelled. "It's not Lily, it can't be."  
  
The other man, who had chocolate brown hair, "She is the vessel."  
  
"If she is, let me have her. Not Lucius Malfoy. He's awful!" he stood up to face his father, the resemblance was strange, they were definitely father and son, except Mr Snape had dark honey blonde hair.  
  
"His father is a very respected man."  
  
"But his son isn't. She's fifteen years old, and you're treating her like she's about to bring upon Armageddon!"  
  
Lily stood up. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?"  
  
Severus glared at his father and turned to Lily. "There was a book written by Slytherin that said that there will be a girl of my blood that will share my eyes. She will be the vessel for the purest begin on the earth." He took Lily's wrists. "Slytherin had the same colour eyes as you."  
  
"What does this mean?" She asked, her hands shaking of more than just cold.  
  
"It means, if these goons are correct, that your son will well, no one knows. But he'll definitely be powerful, more so than Merlin. He could be the saviour or the end of us all."  
TBC  
  
A/N: Yeah, weird I know. It's not flowing together as much as I originally had hoped. Ah well REVIEW PLEASE!!! :) 


End file.
